traverser l'aventure ensemble
by libertymarine
Summary: Lizzie a été enfin exonérée des accusations de la Cabale, elle est de retour et manque son ancienne vie en particulier ses amis. Elle décide d'aller les voir chacun leurs tour mais elle s'attarde chez une personne encore plus spéciale. Tout les personnages sont présent mais l'histoire est plutôt centrée sur KEENLER


Chapitre 1 : réconciliation

Elle regarde la pendule de son nouvelle appartement fraichement aménagé il est seulement 19h, c'est le 1er qu'elle passe enfin libre, non plus dans son motel miteux mais dans son propre chez soi autour des souvenirs qui lui sont les plus chères : sa remise de diplôme de Quantico, une photo de Sam et elle quand ils étaient en vacances, cela devrait lui réchauffer le coeur elle devrait se sentir enfin soulagé et commencer à éprouver du bien être. Au lieu de cela elle se sent vide, totalement perdu et ignorante de savoir comment retrouver son ancienne vie. Avant sa cavale beaucoup de choses avaient volées en éclat son mariage, Tom, sa vie privée avec Reddington, son indépendance mais elle avait au moins le soutient, la confiance l'amitié de ces collègues Aram, Samar, Dembe, Cooper. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait aller leurs parler sans qu'ils la jugent. Mais en particulier une personne qui avait pris progressivement une très grande place dans sa vie. C'était lui qui avait séché ses larmes, pansé ses plaids, lui qui avait réussi à lui décrocher ses premiers vrais sourires et rires après le gâchis de Tom. C'était Donald qui avait travailler sans relâche à la blanchir, il avait même mis sa fierté de côté en s'associant avec Tom pour pouvoir la ramener. C'est là que la réalisation la frappa de plein fouet. Malgré toute la douleur qu'elle lui avait causé, malgré son travail et son sens du devoir, il a toujours cru en son innocence et a tout fait pour elle, menti, la laisser partir, la couvrir, il en était arrivé à revoir sa vision du bien et du mal pour elle, à ce remettre en cause lui même ! Si ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour cela alors qu'est ce que c'était ? Elle eut alors soudain un élan de gaieté, se leva de son canapé et parti directement chercher sa voiture : ce soir elle allait faire la tourner de tout ces amis pour s'excuser des derniers moi et renouer avec eux en finissant par Donald.

Après avoir vu Cooper et Aram qui l'étreignirent chaleureusement en se réjouissant de son retour elle toqua à la porte de l'appartement de Samar qui lui ouvrit presque aussitôt le visage surpris de la voir ici. Elle l'invita à entrer.

\- « je suis très contente de te voir Samar merci encore pour tout, tu m'as beaucoup aidée lors de ma cavale, tu as eu des problèmes par ma faute et j'en suis désolé. C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici ce soir, pour m'excuser et parler franchement de toute cette histoire. Je me dit que si je fais ça j'ai peut être une chance de retrouver mon amie »

\- « Lizzie tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi était ma décision, je ne fais jamais rien si j'y suis forcé donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et tu n'as jamais perdu mon amitié, ça te dit de parler de tout ça autour d'un verre ? j'ai des bières, du thé, du café… »

Elles sont restés là sur le bar de la cuisine à parler pendant au moins deux heures.

Au début elles parlèrent des 6 mois de cavales mais changèrent assez vite de sujet pour des choses plus intéressantes comme ce qu'elle avait loupé ces 6 derniers moi, de Samar et Aram qui avançaient doucement vers quelques choses de non professionnel, de la trahison de Charlène vis à vis de Cooper, d'une de leurs amie à la taks force qui a était mutée à la section de Chicago. Lizzie n'avait pas rigoler depuis ces 6 derniers mois c'est pourquoi lorsqu'elles attrapèrent un fou rire ce fut libérateur. Elle regarda sa montre peut après et s'aperçu qu'elle devait y aller si elle voulait avoir une chance de parler à Donald avant qu'il dorme. Il était déjà 22h. Elles se levèrent toute les deux et Samar la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte

« Ca lui fera beaucoup de bien que tu passes le voir, il a besoin de toi » Lizzie n'avait pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps de qui elle parlait

« Merci de ton aide Samar. Oui il est temps « dit elle

« Ne soit juste pas trop dure avec lui ça a étais très difficile pour nous tous mais lui encore plus, il a tenu comme il a pu ces 6 derniers mois ».

Après avoir dit au-revoir à Samar qu'elle reverrait le lendemain au boulot. Elle reprit la voiture et arriva rapidement devant l'appartement de Ressler , le numéro 4 de mémoire depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venu chez lui. Au fond d'elle elle sentait planer le doute voudrait il simplement me revoir et me parler ? il pouvait quand même être furax qu'elle parte sans accepter son aide ! Mais ils avaient besoin de tout mettre à plat pour avoir la conscience claire. Elle inspira à fond et dans un élan de courage elle toqua à sa porte.

Donald alors qu'il était perdu dans ces pensées entendit la frappe à sa porte. Au fond de lui il espérait que se soit Liz même si ca paraissait impossible, depuis qu'elle avait était exonéré ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler. Il se dirigea donc à sa porte, l'ouvrit et quand il aperçu Liz il eu le souffle coupé, il mit un instant à sortir de son état de choc de savoir qu'elle était bien réelle devant son perron mais quand elle s'est mise à dire « salut Ress désolé de venir tard je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais j'espérais qu'on puisse parler ! » de son grand sourire, il ne put que lui rendre se sourire et lui répondre qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis il ne dormait pas de toute façon et qu'il comptait lui même lui envoyer un message pour savoir quand est ce qu'il était possible qu'ils se parlent.

\- « Et désolé va y rentre je t'en prie ne reste pas là ! » Il lui montra la voie de sa main et accepta « met toi à l'aise si tu as besoin, tu risques de rester longtemps se soir » il lui dit avec un petit rire gêné, il voulait détendre l'atmosphère car il savait très bien que la conversation qui les attendait serait plus que tendu. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et Donald la rejoignit il voyait bien dans ces yeux qu'elle cherchait les bons mots pour commencer, les mots justes pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressent :

\- « ça fait deux jours que je suis exonérée et deux jours que je passe pleinement à réfléchir pour savoir comment revenir vers les gens que j'ai déçu, comment espérer qu'il me fassent confiance à nouveau, je suis passé voir Aram, Cooper, Samar mais je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher en arrivant devant ta porte de douter de si tu voulais vraiment me revoir, ça se comprendrait après avoir préféré l'aide de Tom à la tienne, après m'être fermé à toi alors que tu voulais simplement me prouver que tu croyais en mon innocence, au passage je suis désolé de t'avoir volontairement tenu à l'écart de ma course mais moins tu étais impliqué plus tu étais protéger. Je ne voulais pas t'attirer encore plus d'ennuis que la Cabale t'en apportait. Et puis je crois que j'étais obsédé par la cabale qui corrompt tout, c'est par sa faute que je me suis mise à douter des intentions de tout le monde. » elle fit une pause le temps qu'il assimile tout ce qu'elle venait de dire elle n'a pas vu dans son regard de la colère juste une part de douleur mais aussi de soulagement donc elle continua

\- « Tout ça pour te dire Ress que je comprendrais que tu ne veilles plus reprendre le travail avec moi demain et changé d'unité »

\- « Liz non arrête je…. »

\- « s'il te plait laisse moi finir il faut que je te le dise avant que tu me répondes, c'est entièrement ma faute si j'ai perdu ta confiance, et je ne suis pas sûr de la mérité après ce qui est arrivé avec Tom, après la douleur que je t'ai infligé je suis venu ici ce soir pour te dire ça ». Elle termina de parler avec des yeux larmoyant et elle vit dans ceux de Donald une profonde tristesse avant qu'il ne réponde direct

\- « c'est bon je peux parler maintenant ! » une pointe de colère et de frustration se dessina dans sa voix »

Elle soupira et hocha de la tête

-« Comment peux tu dire des choses comme ça alors que je viens à peine de te retrouver et que tu fais déjà tes plans en supposant que je veux partir loin de toi ? Comment peux tu supposait ça alors que tu ne sait même pas ce que je veux ? »

-« Ce n'est pas très difficile à deviner, je te connais Ress je sais comment tu réagit »

\- « Et bien pas cette fois Lizzie justement, alors s'il te plait cette fois écoute moi c'est à moi de parler d'accord oui tu as raison ça m'a fait mal que tu acceptes l'aide de Tom au lieu de la mienne ça m'a déchiré crois moi oui tu ne peux pas savoir, j'étais en rogne contre toi que tu veuilles absolument me tenir loin de toi et Red je ne supportais pas de passer pour le méchant, j'étais celui qui avait le mauvais rôle. »

-« Mais c'était pour ta protec.. » Il lui mit son doigt sur la bouche

-« je me pourrais jamais arriver à te dire ce que je veux te dire si tu continues à m'interrompre toute les 5minutes « il dit tendrement d'un air moqueur, elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser sentant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

-« Oui tu m'as choqué quand j'ai appris que tu as tirer sur Conolly, oui tu m'as blessé quand je t'ai vu courir loin de moi effrayée alors que je cherchais seulement à t'aider mais maintenant je comprend pourquoi tu l'as fait, et puis ce n'est rien comparé aux nuits blanches passés à m'inquiéter pour toi, je savais que temps que tu étais en cavale tu ne seras pas en sécurité. Red avait beau être avec toi ça n'arranger rien je savais que n'importe quel malade mentale pouvait s'il le voulait t'atteindre et ça me rendait malade de voir que j'étais impuissant / inutile » Il fit une brève pause afin de se ressaisir en refoulant ses émotions et de guetter sa réaction. Elle fit un sourire chargé d'émotion incapable de mettre des mots alors il continua

« J'avais fait la promesse de te protéger et j'ai échoué c'est moi qui m'en veut parce que je n'es pas été assez fort pour que ces salauds de la Cabale ne t'atteignent pas. Liz tu dis que tu veux t'éloigner de moi pour mon bien parce que tu m'as fait du mal mais comment suis je censé le prendre bien quand la seule chose que je veux est te protéger et rester près de toi ! Hein tu m'expliques comment je suis censé vivre sans toi alors que quand je vois tes yeux remplir de douleur la seule chose que je veule faire est te prendre dans mes bras pour aspirer toute cette peine ? »

Elle comprit qu'il était clairement plus en contrôle en train de dévoiler ces sentiments à son égard et à ce moment là son cœur s'est gonflé d'amour balayant tout autres sentiments. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ces mains sur sa joue et murmura

« Ress mon dieu tu réalises pas comment c'est mignon sorti de ta bouche. Tu veux bien qu'on fasse quelque chose toi et moi ? Promet moi d'arrêter de te sentir coupable de ce qui m'est arrivée et moi je vais essayer d'arrêter de culpabiliser de t'avoir déçu parce figure toi que moi aussi je m'étais faite une promesse que je n'ai pas tenu après avoir découvert pour tes anti douleur, ne jamais t'abandonner parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi je savais que tu avais besoin de mon aide. C'est ce que font des partenaires, les personnes auxquels ont tient. Et désormais c'est que je compte faire te prouver à quel point moi aussi je me soucis de toi. Je m'en suis rendu compte au cours de la cavale après que Tom me dise que tu lui avait parlé et convenu avec lui que tu allait forcer Karakurt à avouer, là je me suis dit Don est prêt à mettre sa haine de Tom de côté pour moi et là j'ai réalisais que si tu avais étais à ma place j'aurais fait la même chose pour toi, je crois que je ne me lui suis jamais vraiment avoué à moi même mais je t'… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer Donald avait déjà déposer délicatement ces lèvres contre les siennes. Sa déclaration avait était la confirmation dont il avait besoin pour savoir que Liz se sentait comme lui, dans l'amour. Au début elle fut surprise mais très vite répondit à la pression de ces lèvres, c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire depuis un moment. Le baiser était lent, tendre mais profond. Les deux soupirèrent de satisfaction et de contentement Liz déplaça ses mains au cou de Donald alors que lui rompit le baiser et posa doucement les lèvres sur son front avant de laisser tomber son front sur le sien. Ils s'échangèrent un doux sourire avant que Liz s'avance vers son oreille et lui susurre « je t'aime Don ». Sa réaction fut immédiate son visage s'illumina et il déposa un baiser sur sa joue « Liz si tu savais comme je t'aime ».


End file.
